Rentre-moi dedans
by Sidemony
Summary: "- Je sais bien que ma vue est éblouissante, mais si tu relevais les yeux pour marcher, ce serait certainement plus simple, Potter." La voix traînante qui prononça cette phrase suffit à Harry pour comprendre qui il avait heurté, et il eut confirmation de l'identité de l'homme lorsqu'il se retrouva face à un regard acier qui le transperçait.


Harry était en retard. Il avait une réunion en présence du Ministre de la magie et du reste des chefs de chaque bureau composant le département de la justice magique dans à peine quelques minutes, et il lui restait encore une dizaine de dossiers à lire. S'il n'avait pas passé la soirée au bar à se lamenter de sa rupture avec Ginny, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire depuis bientôt un mois, il n'en serait pas là ; mais la blessure était toujours présente et peu encline à se refermer.

Tout en continuant à avancer d'un pas rapide, il commença à fouiller dans son sac à la recherche de la fiche d'un ancien Mangemort qui avait récemment été capturé et dont il devait faire un compte rendu, lorsqu'il percuta de plein fouet une grande silhouette, émettant un douloureux grognement.

Après avoir marmonné de rapides excuses sans jeter un regard à la personne qu'il avait bousculée, il se baissa pour rassembler rapidement les papiers qui avaient volé dans tous les sens.

\- Je sais bien que ma vue est éblouissante, mais si tu relevais les yeux pour marcher, ce serait certainement plus simple, Potter.

La voix traînante qui prononça cette phrase suffit à Harry pour comprendre qui il avait heurté, et il eut confirmation de l'identité de l'homme lorsqu'il se retrouva face à un regard acier qui le transperçait.

Il grinça des dents.

\- Malfoy. Quelle heureuse rencontre.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Potter.

A sa plus grande surprise, le jeune homme blond se pencha pour l'aider à ramasser ses affaires, et Harry put alors observer plus en détail son ancien meilleur ennemi. Si le Serpentard arborait toujours une chevelure aussi blonde qu'autrefois, sa silhouette avait grandement changé, et Harry constata que le frêle joueur de Quidditch qu'il connaissait avait désormais gagné au niveau des épaules et de la musculature. Quelques poils de barbes naissants mettaient également en valeur sa mâchoire bien dessinée. Il n'y a pas de doute, le jeune homme avait fait tomber plus d'une fille.

Ce ne fut que lorsque il remarqua le regard amusé de Malfoy et ses lèvres qui s'étiraient en un sourire narquois qu'il réalisa son erreur.

\- Encore une fois, Potter, si ma vue t'es difficilement supportable, préviens-moi, ricana-t-il.

Il se releva pour épousseter son habit et repartit, non sans avoir murmuré à l'oreille d'Harry une dernière chose.

\- J'ai entendu dire que ta rupture avec Weasley était plutôt récente, alors attends un peu avant de sauter sur le premier venu...

S'il avait d'abord été décontenancé par sa rencontre imprévue avec l'ancien Mangemort, cette dernière phrase lui rappela pourquoi il détestait temps cet homme à l'allure hautaine. C'est en maudissant Malfoy une nouvelle fois qu'Harry arriva enfin dans le département de la justice magique et poussa la porte de la salle de réunion.

_

Harry ressortit du Ministère de la Magie quelques heures plus tard, l'esprit chamboulé. Si son retard était finalement passé plutôt inaperçu, son absence de concentration durant la réunion, elle, fut remarquée par la presque totalité de ses collègues.

Mais était-ce vraiment de sa faute si le stupide visage de Malfoy s'imposait toutes les cinq minutes dans sa tête, lui faisant perdre le fil de l'entretien ? Certainement pas. Et puis, après tout, se fit-il la réflexion, il était normal, après plusieurs années, d'être surpris de revoir un ancien camarade de Poudlard qu'il croyait ne plus jamais recroiser.

Oui, Harry tenta de s'en convaincre, c'était exactement la raison pour laquelle il ne parvenait pas à se sortir Malfoy de la tête. La seule et unique raison.

Il soupira. Il n'y croyait en vérité absolument pas.

Peut-être ferait-il mieux d'avouer que le jeune homme blond l'avait fasciné tant il avait changé, et qu'il désirait plus que tout le revoir. Certes, cela pouvait paraître stupide, mais... Malfoy lui avait semblé différent. Et Harry voulait comprendre.

Enfin, de toute façon, se dit-il, perdu dans ses pensées,en tournant à l'angle d'un couloir, il était peu probable qu'il le revoit avant longtemps.

_

Oui, ils s'étaient encore rentrés dedans. Et non, Harry ne l'avait pas fait exprès, malgré ce que tentait de lui faire avouer Malfoy, sirotant tranquillement un café que venait de lui apporter le serveur.

\- Si tu crois que tu arriveras à me faire dire une chose pareille, tu te trompes, Malfoy, fulmina Harry.

\- Tu avoueras quand même qu'il s'agit d'une étrange coïncidence... Deux fois dans la même journée, Potter ! Deux - fois, reprit-il en détachant bien les syllabes, s'amusant de la colère du Survivant. Et puis, tu n'as pas hésité à boire un coup avec moi...

\- Invitation que tu as lancé, ne l'oublie pas, s'énerva encore son interlocuteur.

Si Harry était exaspéré par le comportement de Malfoy, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se réjouir intérieurement lorsque celui-ci lui avait proposé de se rendre au Chaudron Baveur pour "parler du bon vieux temps".

Après tout, si les deux anciens élèves de Poudlard n'avaient jamais pu s'entendre lorsqu'ils étaient scolarisés dans la célèbre école de sorcellerie écossaise, les adultes qu'ils étaient devenus avaient mûris, et Harry savait que dans le fond, Malfoy n'avait jamais voulu prendre part à cette guerre qui avait opposé deux partis dans le monde magique, il y a quelques années de cela.

_

Le café qu'ils avaient partagés ensemble ce jour-là devint rapidement une habitude pour les deux protagonistes, leur permettant de renouer avec le passé mais avec une toute autre vision.

Draco Malfoy avait bien changé. S'il prenait toujours plaisir à charrier Harry Potter - parce que, après tout, on ne perd pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes - il le faisait néanmoins sans plan machiavélique derrière la tête et il s'agissait plus de taquineries que de réelles moqueries.

A travers leurs nombreux échanges, ils avaient redécouvert l'autre, et Harry était enfin parvenu à oublier Ginny et leur rupture difficile.

Si Ron avait du mal à accepter que son meilleur ami renoue avec leur ancien ennemi, Hermione n'avait pu qu'encourager cette relation naissante, ne souhaitant que le bonheur d'Harry, qu'elle considérait comme son frère. En effet, Harry avait beau nier : Hermione avait convenu avec Molly que le petit protégé de cette dernière était en train de succomber au charme indéniable de Malfoy.

Leurs rendez-vous se faisaient maintenant presque quotidiens, Draco tout autant qu'Harry savouraient désormais ces quelques minutes de conversations avec l'autre, et aucun des deux ne comptait y mettre y fin.

_

Comme à son habitude, lorsque Rita Skeeter avait aperçu les deux hommes discuter plutôt tranquillement, attablés au comptoir du Chaudron Baveur, elle s'était empressée de rédiger un article intitulé "Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy : le début d'une nouvelle romance", qui ne manqua pas de faire jaser la critique.

Mais pour une fois, peut-être avait-elle raison.

_

**Désolée pour le titre de ce cours OS... Je n'ai pas trouvé mieux****Bref, c'est ma première histoire sur Harry Potter (et par extension les Drarry), je ne suis peut-être pas tout à fait à l'aise encore avec les personnages, mais j'espère que ça vous aura tout de même plus :) **


End file.
